


Friday, late afternoon, large caramel latte x2

by aerowyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows he doesn’t have a chance with Danny. Stiles has seen Danny bring his dates into the coffee shop for a before dinner coffee an insane amount over the year Stiles has worked there. The guys that Danny prefers are built and gorgeous, not lanky, gangly, and spastic like Stiles. </p>
<p>So Stiles is not under the illusion that he’ll ever have a chance with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday, late afternoon, large caramel latte x2

_**Friday, late afternoon, large caramel latte x2, $9.10** _

“Enjoy, Danny. Let’s hope your friend likes caffeine with a side of sugar.” 

Danny laughs as he grabs the two drinks from Stiles. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate the extra boost of energy for the night I have planned for us.” Danny grins. “Thanks again for the recommendation about that new club over on Oak. We’re going there tonight. Hence the added caffeine.” Danny turns to leave. “Have a good night, Stiles. Don’t work to hard.”

“I’ll try not to.” Stiles smiles as Danny turn around, but his face falls as he watches Danny walk across the coffee shop, handing his second latte over to his date. He’s brunet and has big otherworldly blue eyes and Stiles doesn’t know what Danny sees in him. His eyes and kitty hair make him look like a wood sprite, for fuck’s sake. Why would Danny want to date a wood sprite? If Stiles has learned anything from True Blood it’s that you don’t trust the fae. They’ll steal your time and youth and life.

Okay, so maybe Stiles is overreacting just a bit, but really, why is this guy so special?

He sighs and goes back to washing the espresso machine. There isn’t anyone at the counter because they are in between their lunch and dinner rushes, so he’s free to surreptitiously watch Danny. He’s Stiles’ favorite customer, not only because he always tips him well and is one of the hottest men that Stiles has known in real life, but he’s also one of the most genuinely nice people Stiles has ever met. Yeah, his rock hard abs help (which Stiles just knows are there underneath his tight t-shirts and well tailored button ups), but he’s always got a smile on his face and a kind word to say. Everyone loves Danny. Stiles just may love him a little more than most of his fellow coworkers. 

“Stop being a creeper, Stilinski.” Stiles turns around to stare at Erica, his fellow barista who gets way more tips than he does, more because of her ample cleavage than her ability to make delicious lattes. 

“I am not a creeper, _Reyes._ ” He does feel like a creeper sometimes, but Erica doesn’t need to know that. “I’m cleaning the espresso machine.”

“Sure, that’s why you’ve been cleaning the same spot for the past five minutes.” 

Stiles throws his rag at her, sticking out his tongue. She catches the rag, laughing. 

“I know you’ve got your little anthropology experiment of ‘How To Be A Stalker and Still Remain A Productive Member of Society’, but you need to stop being obvious.”

“I am not being obvious.” Erica looks at him incredulously. “Ok, maybe I was. But Danny’s too busy staring at Mr. Wood Sprite over there to even notice me.” Stiles grabs another rag and turns back toward the espresso machine. “He’s never going to notice me.” 

Erica leans on the counter next to him and levels him in a stare. “He does too notice you. He talks to you more than anyone else here. You just need to ask him out already. I know you’re romantically deficient, but I think a year long crush is plenty of time to warm up to asking him out. Just do it already!” 

“I’m the king of unrequited love. I spent ten years pining after my childhood crush. It took getting tackled by her stupid jock boyfriend every day for three years for her to finally learn my name.” Stiles sighs. “Sadly, I decided to forgo a fifteen year plan when she went off to college at MIT. I’m not really into long distance romances.”

Erica giggles. “No, just across the coffee shop pining.” 

The bell above the door rings, signaling another customer. Erica pushes herself off the counter, heading to the register. “Just think about it, ok? What’s the worst that could happen?”

_He could laugh in my face and tell me how delusional I am,_ Stiles thinks, pulling out a clean pitcher to start the caramel macchiato the lady at the counter orders. 

Stiles knows he doesn’t have a chance with Danny. Stiles has seen Danny bring his dates into the coffee shop for a before dinner coffee an insane amount over the year Stiles has worked there. The guys that Danny prefers are built and gorgeous, not lanky, gangly, and spastic like Stiles. So Stiles is not under the illusion that he’ll ever have a chance with Danny. He and Danny are friends. Yeah, he makes his coffee, and he and Danny talk quite a bit when he comes in for his daily caffeine fix. Granted, Stiles talks to a lot of people, but he and Danny are always sharing stories about the professors they’ve shared at UC Berkley or where to buy rare comics or what restaurant has the best curly fries. But the attraction is definitely one sided.

Stile has watched as Danny brought date after date to the shop, buying all different kinds of coffee. He plays a game with himself as he works, making a mental list of all the people that come in, trying to remember what the regulars order. Danny doesn’t have a regular coffee order, but it isn’t random either. It took a month for Stiles to realize that Danny had a pattern. He probably would have realized it sooner if he’d not been distracted by the way Danny’s dimples lit up his face as he ordered with a smile. Whenever Danny came in after that, Stiles ran through the list labeled ‘Danny’ in his head and tried to call what Danny was going to order by the look on his face or the outfit he had on. Once he realized how many variables went into Danny’s order, he had started making a chart. 

He’s an anthropology major, ok? He just likes the idea of a consistent subject to observe over a long period of time. His list started to show a pattern and now Stiles rarely has to refer to the list. But he still keeps it close in case Danny does something out of the ordinary.

Stiles laughs to himself as he hands over the macchiato. Maybe he is a bit of a creeper. 

Stiles looks up in time to see Danny turn and wave as he and Wood Sprite walk out of the store. Stiles smiles and waves back, secretly wanting to chase after Danny and tell him to watch out for invisible portals to burlesque night clubs. 

Stiles presses his forehead to the side of the espresso machine. He really needs to get out more.

*

_**Monday, early morning, large earl grey, lowfat wheat muffin, $4.00** _

“Running a little late this morning? It’s too early in the semester for that, Danny.” Stiles smiles as he hands over Danny’s muffin.

“Yeah, I know. Was up late studying for my first American Material Culture test.” Danny smiles softly as he takes his muffin, eyes still bleary from sleep and lack of caffeine. He opens his tea cup and sniffs the steam, moaning in delight. Stiles feels himself blush at the sound. “One pack of Stevia and a dash of milk. Just like I like it. You are too good to me, Stiles.” Stiles feels his face warm up even more, blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. Danny waves and he walks toward the door. “Have a good one.”

“You too. And good luck on your test.” 

Danny nods his thanks, pulling his bag higher on his shoulder with his free hand as he walks toward campus. 

_I bet there are other ways to get him to make that sound,_ Stiles thinks. 

He shakes his head. The last think he needs is to be getting too excited when he still has five hours left of his shift. He sighs to himself as he rings up the next customer. 

*

**_Wednesday, late night, medium iced decaf chai latte x 2, $6.96_ **

“Trying something new tonight?” Stiles asks as he blends the ingredients, trying to enter the new variable into his Danny Database.

“Yeah, they’re Matt’s favorite, so I figured I’d give them a try.” Danny leans forward as Stiles pours the mixture over the two cups of ice. “Just between us, I’m not sure I’m going to like it. I mean, it’s decaffeinated!” Danny laughs as he leans back, grabbing two straws from the cup on the counter. 

Stiles laughs, securing the tops on the cups and handing them across the counter. “Don’t worry. If you don’t like it, I can slip you a shot of espresso as you leave.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Danny raises the coffees as he starts to turn around. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Stiles smiles and watches him join Wood Sprite at the table in the back.

“Stupid Wood Sprite and his stupid love of decaf chai. Who likes decaf chai? What’s the point of making it decaf anyway?” Stiles huffs to himself, rubbing down the counters. 

“I can hear you, you know?” Boyd asks from the sink, his hands wrist deep in suds. “And his name is Matt.”

“His name is Wood Sprite,” Stiles whispers harshly, trying to keep their voices from carrying. It’s late and there are only three other people left in the shop aside from Danny and the Sprite. “Who even has eyes like that? Who does he think he is, Elijah Wood?”

Boyd smirks, rinsing off the jug he just washed. “You really need to get over your hatred of Matt. He’s been coming in here with Danny for over a month now. And he seems like a nice guy.”

“Nice guy? No, no, he is a weird decaf drinking, googly eyed, hobbit looking Wood Sprite. I can’t put my finger on it, but he just rubs me the wrong way.” Stiles shudders.

“You only think so because you want to rub his boyfriend the _right_ way.” Boyd pulls his hands out of the water and flicks suds over at Stiles. “Now get over here and wash up the rest of these dishes. I’ve got to change out the day old muffins.”

Stiles can’t figure out what Danny sees in Matt. He’s not even that attractive. 

_Stop lying to yourself Stilinski,_ Stiles thinks as he finishes washing up the dishes. 

He guesses Matt is attractive, with his stupid grandpa sweaters and strategically cropped stubble. Hell, he’d probably be attracted to him if he didn’t give him the creeps. 

“Want to take your boy some of these scones? We can’t use them tomorrow but they’re still good.” Boyd walks over to the sink, holding a plate of vanilla covered mini scones. 

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles wipes his hands and grabs the plate. He runs his hands through his hair, trying to get it to that perfect messy look. “Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt your studying, but do you want some scones? We have to switch them out every two days so we’re just going to throw them away if you don’t want them.”

Danny looks up and a smile breaks across his face. “Thanks, Stiles, that’d be great.” Danny reaches out and grabs the plate, sitting it on the table between him and Wood Sprite. “Matt loves these.” 

“Who wouldn’t want two day old sweets?” Matt smirks up at Stiles, eying him. 

Danny laughs. “Hey, don’t insult Stiles and his free gifts. He keeps me in caffeine.” 

“Maybe a little too much caffeine.” Danny rolls his eyes as Matt smiles up at him. Stiles represses a shudder. He feels like he’s trying to suck his soul out with his big googly eyeballs. It’s really creeping Stiles out.

“Thanks again, Stiles. Matt just likes being a jackass sometimes.” 

“Yeah, no problem. You buy so much here that it’s only fair to get some perks. Enjoy!” Stiles nods as he walks back toward the counter, finally giving in to his urge to shudder. Matt really did give him the willies, especially when he smirks at him like that. 

Stupid Sprite and his stupid googly eyes. 

*

**_Wednesday, lunchtime, medium latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla and two sandwiches, $9.08_ **

“Awesome, the avocado sandwich is back! It’s my favorite.” Danny smiles as he pays for his food and coffee.

“So excited you needed one for lunch and one for later?” Stiles asks as he grabs two rolls out of the case.

“No, it’s for Matt. He’s been working so hard he hasn’t had a chance to eat lunch yet. So I thought I’d surprise him by bringing him the best sandwich in the city.” 

Stiles inwardly rolls his eyes as the mention of Matt. He’s gotten used to him over the past three months, but he still doesn’t like thinking about how much Danny likes him. 

Stiles looks over and suppresses a laugh as Danny hungrily watches him make the sandwiches. “You know watching me isn’t going to make it get made any faster. Why don’t you watch Boyd make your coffee? He’s a master at the vanilla pumps.” 

Danny laughs. “A master pumper, huh?” Danny looks over at Boyd, who gives him a deadpan look. “I bet he is.”

“You could ask Erica. She’d know better than anyone else.” Stiles giggles, glancing over at Boyd as he stoically puts whipped cream on top of Danny’s latte before putting on the lid.

“Don’t mess with me, Stilinski. I may not do anything, but you know what happened last time Erica got after you because you were talking shit.” Boyd stares at him levelly as he pushes Danny’s drink across the counter.

Stiles cringes as he wraps Danny’s sandwiches up. “Yeah, point taken. No need to narc on me, dude.”

Danny grabs his sandwich and looks at Stiles expectantly. “Come on, Stiles, you have to tell me what happened. What did Erica do?”

“Let’s just say that I couldn’t sit down for a few days, and not in the fun way, if you get my drift.”

Danny cringes. “Never cross Erica. Good to know.” Danny takes a sip of his coffee and sighs. “That is a good latte, Pump Master.” 

Boyd glares at him, but Danny just laughs. “Have a great afternoon, guys. And thank for the sandwiches. I’ll let you know what Matt thinks of them next time I come in.”

“Sure thing, Danny. Have a good lunch.” Stiles waves as he watches Danny leave. He turns around to see Boyd glaring at him. “He said it, not me, okay?”

The bell over the door rings and Stiles turns to see Scott walk in. “Buddy! I can’t believe you left the lab long enough to come say hi to me.” 

Scott groans as he walks over to the counter. “Don’t remind me, man. Why didn’t you tell me taking two chem labs in the same semester was suicide?” Scott leans on the counter, head in his hands. “Please give me a coffee the size of New Zealand.”

Stiles laughs and pats Scott on the shoulder. “Dude, just a few more weeks and the semester is over. Plus, you’ve got Thanksgiving coming up next week, so you get some time off.”

Stiles walks over to the machine, steaming some milk for Scott’s coffee. Scott sighs, flopping his head around to stare at Stiles. “Yeah, right. I’ve got three lab reports due when I get back, so I’ve got to stay here. After I explained it, I finally got my mom to agree to come up here for a couple of days so we can spend Thanksgiving together.”

Stiles drops two shots of espresso into the cup, mixing it together. “I wonder if my Dad would be up for that. If you and your mom are going to be up here, who are we going to exchange desserts with?” 

Scott perks up when Stiles slides the cup in front of him. “That’d be awesome, dude. It wouldn’t be Thanksgiving without you two.” 

“Sounds great. I’ll call him after my shift to set it up!” 

Scott stands up and heads for the door. “Thanks for the coffee, buddy. I’m off to finish this experiment I set up this morning. See you later!”

Stiles waves at Scott as he walks out the door, then grabs his phone from his bag so he can call his dad.

*

_**Wednesday, late night, large special made salted caramel hot chocolate, on the house** _

Stiles looks up as the bell on the door chimes. “We’re closed, sor – oh, Danny, get a late night craving for another sandwich?” Stiles smiles as Danny walks slowly over to the counter, but his face drops when he sees how bad Danny looks. “What’s wrong, Danny?” Stiles asks, walking out from behind the counter.

Danny sits down roughly on the bar stool. “It’s Matt.”

“What, he didn’t like the sandwich?” Stiles tries to make a joke but knows it falls flat. 

“He never got a chance to try it.” Danny swallows and breathes out. “I went by his apartment to surprise him, like I told you I was, and when I got there, he wasn’t alone.” 

Stiles cringes and sits on the stool beside Danny. “I’m really sorry, man.” Stiles wants to put his hand on his back to comfort him, but they haven’t ever breached the contact bubble before, so he holds back.

After a few minutes of silence, Danny speaks again. “I wondered if there was something going on. He had canceled on me a few times, but I just chalked it up to him being busy. I mean, we’re all scrambling to finish papers and projects, so I just thought I was being paranoid.” Danny let out a harsh breath. “Obviously not.” Danny rubs his hands across his eyes. “I know the guy, too. Matt introduced us. He’s this guy from Matt’s advanced photography lab that I met at Matt’s exhibition last month.” Danny runs his hands through his hair. “How could he be so brazen, introducing us like that?” 

There are a few more minutes of silence. Stiles can’t figure out what to say. He’s never been good at this. When Scott and Allison had broken up freshman year, Stiles had pretty much just clapped him on the shoulder and gotten him drunk. But Stiles does know coffee, and so Stiles gets up and heads around the counter. “How about some hot chocolate?” Stiles asks as he starts pulling out cocoa powder and milk.

“I’m not a big hot chocolate fan, Stiles.” Danny turns toward the counter and leans his elbows against it.

“Sure, but you’ve never had my famous salted caramel hot chocolate.” Stiles pulls out the caramel sauce from the fridge and grabs the salt from the shelf as he waits for the milk to heat up. 

“Famous, huh?” Stiles turns to see Danny looking at him with sad eyes. “I guess we’ll see about that.” Danny takes a deep breath. “I was going to let him meet my family this weekend, Stiles. My parents are coming through to pick me up so we can go see my grandmother in Nevada and he was supposed to meet everyone.” Danny looks down at the counter and picks at a nick in its surface. 

Stiles turns back around, measuring cocoa powder and dumping it into the warm milk and stiring it. He jumps when Danny slams his fist down on the counter, spilling a little bit of caramel sauce on the stovetop.

“Dammit! How could this happen to me?” 

Stiles turns his head as he stirs the mixture, giving Danny a sympathetic look. Danny looks wrecked, starring down at the surface of the counter. Stiles turns off the stove and pours the mixture into two large mugs and then sprinkles salt along the top. Stiles throws a few mini marshmallows into the mugs and walks back around the counter to rejoin Danny. “Here, this will ease even the toughest of woes.”

Danny looks at him incredulously. “My woes, huh?” Danny takes a tentative sip. His face lights up a little, eye brows rising. 

“Was I right?” Stiles takes a sip and closes his eyes, relishing the burst of sweet and salty across his tongue.

Danny makes a noise of agreement. 

They’re silent as they drink their hot chocolate, the only sound the few cars driving down the street outside the shop. It’s Danny that breaks the silence. 

“I already miss him, Stiles.” Danny sounds broken and on the verge of tears. 

Stiles gives into the urge to reach over this time and places a hand on his shoulder. “I really am sorry, Danny.” 

“Thanks.” Danny drains his cup and sits it on the counter in front of him. “It didn’t heal all my woes, but it did help.” 

Stiles smiles at him and grabs Danny’s cup, walking over to sit it in the sink. “My mom used to make it for me when I was little whenever I needed a pick me up.” 

“This definitely applies.” Danny runs his hand through his hair. “I was going to go straight back to my apartment after our long, drawn out fight, but there’s a lot of Matt’s stuff there and I just couldn’t face that yet. Plus if Jackson was home, he would just want to get me drunk or go beat his ass, and I couldn’t deal with that today. So I’ve been walking around for hours, trying to figure out what to do now. I didn’t even realize where I was until I saw the sign above the window.” Danny smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I guess I’m here so much, my body naturally led me here.” 

Stiles matches his smile. “Yeah, you should be getting stock options any day now.”

Danny chuckles lightly. “I’ll make tons of money from my orders alone. Speaking of, how much do I owe you?” 

Stiles waves his hand. “Don’t worry about it; it’s on the house.” 

Danny nods and stands up, heading toward the door. “Thanks again, Stiles.”

“Anytime, Danny.” Stiles sputters a little when he realizes how that sounds. “Well, not anytime, cause I definitely don’t want this to happen to you ever again, but you know, the hot chocolate and all.” Stiles takes a deep breath as Danny chuckles again.

“Yeah, I know what you mean, Stiles. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.”

*

_**Tuesday, late afternoon, medium eggnog latte, crueler, $5.07** _

“Hey Danny, what can I get you?” Stiles walks over to the register. “We started making the eggnog latte if you want something festive!” 

Danny nods his head. “Sounds good. Give me a medium.” 

After Stiles gives Danny his change, he walks over and starts fixing his drink. “How was Thanksgiving at your grandma’s?” 

Danny leans against the counter. “It was good. I don’t get to see her too often since he lives in the lower tip of Nevada. It’s a long way to drive but kind of a waste to fly, so we don’t get down there too much.”

Stiles nods. “I know what you mean. My grandma lives in Massachusetts, so we only really see her at Christmas when she decides to fly out. She’s coming in this year, so I’m excited to see her.” Stiles sprays whipped cream over the top of the cup and secures the lid on it. “There you go. The blend is a little different this year. Just a little more spice, less sugar. It’s really good.”

Danny takes a sip as Stiles grabs his crueler. “Mmmm, this is really good.” He takes another sip as Stiles hands him his pastry. 

“Hey, Stiles, do you have a break soon? I really need a break from researching for my anthro paper and thought you might like to play cards with me?” Danny points to the large wall of communal board games and cards that the coffee shop offers as entertainment for patrons. 

“Yes, he was just about to go on break, weren’t you, Stiles?” Erica walks in from the back, apparently back from her break. 

Stiles turns to her, shooting her a questioning look. He had just come back from break when Danny walked in.

She stares at him, smile never breaking.

“Yeah, I guess I am due for a break.” Stiles throws his apron under the counter and walks around the bar. “Thanks, Erica.”

“Don’t mention it, Stiles.” Erica smiles and heads over to help the customer that had just walked up to the register. 

Stiles awkwardly turns towards Danny. “Where do you want to sit?” Stiles asks, looking around at the mostly empty coffee shop. 

Danny points to a table right beside the game wall. “How about there?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

Although his break isn’t supposed to last but five minutes, they play until Stiles’ shift ends a little before 10.

They talk about a lot of things that night as they play Boggle. About how Danny still misses Matt. Stiles can still see the sadness in his eyes when he talks about him. But the sadness is alleviated some when they talk about their Christmas traditions. His whole face lights up when he talks about how they decorate his Christmas tree on Christmas Eve while listening to Christmas music and eating ginger cookies every year. 

As the night goes on, Stiles realizes how much fun he is having. Stiles figures out after Danny beats him in four consecutive games that Danny is a much better speller and wordsmith than he is.

Stiles also realizes that he is falling madly in love with Danny.

* 

_**Monday, early morning, large earl grey tea and breakfast sandwich, $5.07** _

“Uh, it’s too early to be here.” Stiles groans as he puts the chairs under the table. 

“Oh shut up. You’re the one who wanted the extra time off. The trade was that you had to open when you got back.” Erica glares at him as she wipes down the counter. “Plus, it isn’t every boss that lets you have three weeks off for Christmas like Finstock does. We’re just lucky that he realizes this is a college town and we all like going home from break. Plus, he can work the seasonal help even harder than he works us.” Erica laughs as she restocks the cookies in the display case.

“I know, but dude, I didn’t get up before noon for the entire break except Christmas morning. I’ve just got to get used to it again.” Stiles pushes the last chair into place and turns to unlock the door. He spots Danny outside, shivering into his coat.

“Hey, Danny, come on in out of the cold. I didn’t see you standing out there or I could have let you in.”

Danny shakes his head, pulling his scarf out of his jacket as he unbuttons it. “No, it’s fine. I just got here.”

Stiles walks behind the counter, throwing on his apron. “What can I get you?”

Danny slides up to the counter, smiling. Stiles notices that he looks much better than he did during their rummy game the day before they left for Christmas break. Being around family for three weeks obviously did him good.

“I’ll have a large earl grey and a breakfast sandwich.” 

Stiles rings him up and calls back the sandwich order to Erica. “Did you have a good Christmas?” Stiles asks as he pours the hot water into the cup. 

Danny smiles, face radiating. “I did! My aunt surprised the family and came over from Hawaii. I got to see all my cousins, who I haven’t seen since I was in high school. It was great to have to whole family back together again.” 

Stiles smiles as he slides Danny’s tea across, milk and Stevia added. “That’s great to hear, Danny. I’m glad.”

“Thanks.” 

Erica walks over and hands Danny his sandwich. “Hey Danny, good to see you.”

“You too, Erica.” Danny unwraps his sandwich and takes a bite. 

“Hey, did you have Jones for Cultural Anthro?” Erica asks. “I have him this semester and was curious if you had any info about him.” 

Danny nods as he swallows. “Yeah, I did. He’s great! His tests are kind of harsh, but doable. Make sure you read all the supplemental material he suggests. They aren’t just suggestions. They always end up on the tests.”

“Yeah, same goes for the notes for each chapter. There are usually a few questions from those,” Stiles says as he leans against the counter.

“Good to note. Thanks guys.”

“No problem.” Danny waves and he walks toward the door. “Have a good day, guys. I’m off to lit class.”

Stiles waves. “Thanks Danny, you too.” He walks over to help the newly arrived customer, a bit of pep in his step.

As Erica walks past him to give the customer his drink, she whispers in his ear, “Seems like you got over your bad mood pretty fast, huh?”

Stiles sticks his tongue out at Erica. “Shut up.” Stiles tries to frown, but is in too good of a mood to make it convincing. 

* 

_**Friday, early night, medium mocha latte x2, $8.03** _

Stiles watches as Danny waits by the windows, slowly sipping on his latte as he waits for his date to arrive. 

“I don’t like this,” Stiles grumbles. “Who would have the audacity to stand someone like Danny up?” 

Boyd looks up from the book he’s reading and rolls his eyes at Stiles. “Guy could just be running late. He’s only been here ten minutes.” 

Stiles sighs. “I don’t know if I like that option either.”

“You know, my point still stands. You could just _ask him out._ ”

Stiles shakes his head. “I was giving him time after Matt. I didn’t want to be a rebound or anything. I didn’t know he was ready to date again.”

Boyd sighs and sits down his book. “Stiles, he broke up with Matt in November. It’s February. I think three months is enough time to heal. Plus, it isn’t like you two haven’t been spending a lot of time together here. It’s like you’re already dating.”

Stiles crosses his arms and glares at Boyd. “It isn’t that much time.”

Boyd raises an eyebrow at him. “You have bi-weekly game tournaments, Stiles. You’ve tried almost every game on our shelves. I think that qualifies as a lot.”

Stiles huffs at him. “Yeah, well, shut up.” 

Boyd laughs softly at him. “Nice comeback, Stiles.” 

A guy with dark stubble and a leather jacket walks in the shop. He pulls off his aviators and Stiles’ mouth drops. This guy is like walking sex.

_And of course he’s here for a date with Danny,_ Stiles thinks as Hot Guy walks over to Danny’s table. 

Danny stands up as Hot Guy grabs the latte sitting on the table, taking a sip. He points toward the door and leads Danny out. Danny waves at Stiles and Boyd as he leaves.

Stiles slams his head onto the counter. “That’s it. I’m screwed. The sexiest guy that ever lived just showed up to take Danny out. I definitely don’t have a chance now.”

Boyd claps him on the back. “Tough break, man.”

Stiles shoots up, staring at Boyd, offended. “Thanks for the words of encouragement, buddy. Real nice.”

Boyd shrugs, going back to his book.

Stiles lays his head back down on the counter. He is so screwed now.

* 

_**Saturday, later afternoon, large caramel latte x 2, $9.10** _

“Hey Stiles, can I get two large caramel lattes?” 

_Shit, must have gone really well with Hot Guy last night,_ Stiles thinks. He smiles at Danny, hiding the way his heart sinks. “Sure, Danny.”

Stiles walks toward the machine, starting to steam the milk. “Go well last night, huh? Need an extra caffeine boost?”

Danny smiles softly. “Last night was very enlightening.” 

Stiles turns toward the wall, focusing all his energy on making the drink and not running out of the store. He just needs to get through making these drinks and fifteen more minutes of work and then he can flee back to his and Scott’s apartment and bury his loss in a large pint of Ben & Jerry’s. 

Stiles slips the tops on both drinks and slides them across the counter. “There you go, Danny. Have a great night.”

Danny smiles at him. “I plan on it.” 

Stiles starts to turn around when Danny clears his throat. “Hey, Stiles, you get off work in fifteen minutes, right?” 

Stiles stares dumbly at Danny, waiting for more information. When nothing comes, he slowly answers. “Yeah… why?”

“Derek took me to the movies last night. To the Angelica in town, you know, the one that plays old movies?” Stiles nods his head, not quite following Danny’s train of thought. “We were in the middle of watching Chinatown and all I could think about was how much you said you liked Jack Nicholson and how much I was looking forward to the game of Skip Bo we have planned for Monday afternoon.” Stiles’ heartbeat picks up as Danny leans across the counter. “There I was, sitting next to the hottest guy I have ever seen who just oozes sex and all I could think about, Stiles, was you.”

Stiles stares dumbly at Danny, brain trying to process what he’s just heard. “Me?” Stiles squeaks out.

Danny laughs. “Yes, Stiles, you. I realized that, without me really noticing, you and I have been dating for a few months now.”

He and Danny. Dating. Stiles brain short circuits for a minute as he stares dumbly at Danny.

“So, do you want to get out of here?” Danny pushes one of the lattes toward Stiles.

Stiles stares down at the latte. “But this is your ‘after a few dates, things are going well’ latte.”

Danny looks at him quizzically. “Huh?”

“Nothing.” Stiles shakes his head. “You’re asking me out?”

Danny smiles at him, nudging the coffee toward him again. “Yes, Stiles.”

A huge smiles breaks out on Stiles’ face. He pulls off his apron, strings getting caught behind one of his ears in his haste to pull it off. “Erica, I’m leaving early. See you Monday.”

Erica laughs from where she’s been sneakily watching them behind the curtain to the back and walks out. “Okay. Have fun, you two.” 

Stiles smiles, taking a sip of his coffee and walking toward the door with Danny. Once they step outside, Stiles realizes it’s the first time he’s ever hung with Danny outside of the shop. “Huh, this is new.” 

Danny smiles over at him. “What is?” 

“Seeing you outside of the shop. We’ve only ever met in there.”

Danny laughs, grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him toward him. “I think that’s definitely about it change.”

Stiles rubs his thumb over Danny’s hand as he leans close to his face. “Good. We were running out of board games in there anyway.” Stiles leans in and kisses Danny softly, tasting the caramel on his lips. He pulls back, tingling all over. “Your place or mine?” 

Danny laughs and tugs him down the road.

 

* 

_**Sunday, early morning, special homemade peppermint hot chocolate x 2, free** _

Stiles hears Danny walk up behind him, feeling his arm snake around his waist. “Good morning.”

Danny nuzzles the back of his neck, short stubble tickling the skin and making goose pimples break across Stiles’ arms. 

Stiles turns to smile at Danny. “Morning.”

Danny kisses Stiles lightly, lips soft and warm from sleep. He pulls back and looks at the counter. “What do we have here, hmm? Looks like some special hot chocolate to me.”  
Stiles smiles as he stirs the last ingredients into the mixture, reducing the heat on the stove. “It is. I didn’t really feel like spending my day off at work, so I thought I’d save us the trouble of going out.”

Danny smiles and takes a deep breath in, smelling the slight scent of peppermint in the air. “Man, I’m going to save so much money now, having my own personal barista.”

“Oh, I see how it is, you only want me for my coffee making skills, huh?” 

Danny laughs and leans forward again, lips brushing Stiles’ when he nods. “Yeah, pretty much.” 

Stiles laughs as their lips crash together. Stiles grabs Danny’s neck, deepening the kiss a little before pulling back. “Get us two mugs, will you?”

Danny nods and turns toward the cabinet, grabbing two cups. Stiles stares at Danny across the kitchen in nothing but his boxer briefs and smiles. Visions of the night before, skin on skin and heated kisses, flash through his mind. 

Danny turns to see Stiles staring, smile breaking out across his face. “See something you like?” 

Stiles nods as Danny walks across the kitchen and puts his arm around his waist, pulling Stiles flush against him. Stiles feels Danny’s breath ghost across his face right as his lips gently press against his. Stiles grabs Danny’s face, pulling him in closer. He slowly traces Danny’s bottom lip with his tongue, probing gently at his lips. Danny opens his mouth slowly, brushing his tongue with Stiles’.

A bolt of heat shoots through Stiles as his body rolls against Danny’s, his bare chest firm against his skin. Danny’s sneaks his hands down Stiles’ sides, running his fingertips along the hot skin of Stiles’ stomach. Stiles giggles as he pulls back, trying to get away from the ticklish touch. Danny takes the opportunity to kiss down Stiles’ chin to his throat, sucking lightly on his Adam’s apple as he continues to run his hand along Stiles’ side.

Stiles clutches at Danny’s hair, grabbing his head and guiding his lips back to his. Their lips slide wetly against one another, kiss more tongue than finesse. Stiles runs his hand down Danny’s back, groaning in pleasure when he feels the strength under his fingertips. Danny pulls back and stares at Stiles’ skin, running his hand over Stiles’ chest and abs in appreciation. Stiles sucks in a breath and closes his eyes, lost in the feeling of Danny’s hands against his heated skin. Danny leans over and runs his tongue over Stiles’ collarbone, gently biting the place where Stiles’ shoulder meets his neck. Stiles’ arms go around Danny’s waist as his mouth opens, panting into the silence of the kitchen. 

Eager to feel Danny’s body beneath his again, Stiles pushes him gently toward the living room, laughing into their kiss as they stumble across the floor. Danny breaks the kiss as they reach the couch and pushes Stiles into a sitting position, kneeling in front of Stiles with needy eyes. Leaning back on the couch, Stiles rests his hands on Danny’s shoulders. He looks at Danny, at his kiss swollen lips and mussed hair, and smiles. If someone had told him months ago that he’d be here today, he would have told him they were crazy. Looking down at Danny, Stiles realizes how lucky he is.

“You are so beautiful, Danny.” Stiles leans down and kisses Danny, running his hands along his neck. Stiles can’t get enough. He kisses down his neck, over his chin, and runs his teeth over his jaw line. Danny moans as he rubs his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs.  
Stiles leans up and Danny surges forward, flicking his tongue over Stiles’ nipple. Stiles gasps and runs his hair through Danny’s hair, Danny moving to his other nipple with a parting lick.

Danny kisses lower, licking along the planes of his stomach and kissing right above the top of his boxer briefs. He runs his tongue under the waistband, Stiles gasping and clutching his hand in Danny’s hair. Danny kisses around his belly button and along the trail of hair that leads to the edge of underwear, moving his hand to the band of Stiles’ briefs and sticking his hand inside. The rough palm of Danny’s hand feels amazing across his half hard erection. Danny jacks it a few times, bringing it to fullness. Stiles squeezes Danny’s shoulder and moans, head lolling back onto the couch cushion.

Danny tugs Stiles’ underwear down over his hips to his thighs, his cock springing free from the fabric. Danny stares down at Stiles’ cock, breath ghosting over the heated flesh. Stiles gasps as a shot of pure lust ripples down his spine, goose pimples breaking out over his skin. 

Danny leans down and runs his tongue along Stiles’ hipbone, licking along the skin. He kisses close to Stiles’ cock, but bypasses it and licks along the opposite hipbone. Stiles groans in protest, his cock jumping at his close proximity. Danny continues to tease Stiles, running his tongue all along his hips and stomach while Stiles’ hands run across Danny’s shoulders and through his hair, not guiding but encouraging. When Danny makes a near sweep with his tongue for the third time, Stiles’ hand tightens in his hair. 

“Danny,” Stiles whispers, so on edge he almost can’t stand it. Danny finally leans over and runs his tongue along the shaft of Stiles’ cock. Stiles tries to thrust shallowly into Danny’s mouth, but his forearm hold Stiles in place. Danny licks up and down his shaft a few more times before he finally takes the head into his mouth, running his tongue along the ridges of the head and slowly teasing along the slit with the tip of his tongue. It sends sparks along Stiles’ skin.

Stiles moans Danny’s name again, digging his fingers into Danny’s skin. He hopes he doesn’t accidently bruise Danny, but it just feels _so good._ Danny slowly takes all of Stiles’ cock into his mouth, cock slipping in swiftly as he relaxes his jaw. Danny slowly works his way down his shaft, wrapping his hand around the base and enveloping Stiles in warmth and sensation. He pulls up slowly, sucking slightly on the shaft as he goes. Stiles keeps making sounds, small keening noises mixed with moans and Danny’s name.  
Danny sets a slow, agonizing pace, mouthing and sucking up and down. His other hand moves down to cup Stiles’ balls, massaging them as he continues to move up and down his shaft and mouthing every part of his cock. Danny gradually speeds up, increasing his movements and the strength of his tongue, mouth, and hands. Stiles is mostly incoherent now, thrusting shallowly against the pressure of Danny’s arm against his hips.

Stiles is close and his breath starts coming out faster, his hands squeezing tighter around Danny’s shoulders. Stiles’ taps Danny’s head to warn him to pull him off, but Danny just increases his pace until Stiles moans his name and comes down his throat. Stiles let go of Danny’s shoulders, breathing deep in order to catch his breath. He sits unmoving as Danny slowly lets Stiles’ softening cock fall from his mouth, wiping his mouth and licking the escaped come off his fingers. Stiles groans above him and smiles hotly down at Danny. Fuck, Danny was good at that. Stiles pulls Danny up and kisses him hard, chasing away his taste from Danny’s mouth.

Stiles pulls Danny to straddle his hips, his weight a welcome feeling above Stiles. He feels Danny’s hard cock pressed against his stomach, straining against his boxer briefs. Stiles’ hands roam down Danny’s chest as he continues to kiss him. Stiles pulls down Danny briefs, pulling them as far down his hips as he can at this angle. Stiles leans up to kiss him as he runs his hand down Danny’s chest, over his hipbone, and finally settles around Danny’s cock. Danny moans, Stiles’ name falling from his lips as Stiles sucks at his neck. It was such a perfect neck. 

Stiles moves his hand up and down Danny’s cock as he bites gently at the marks he made the night before along Danny’s neck. Danny pulls Stiles’ lips to his own, sighing into the contact. Stiles speeds his hand up, twisting over the head and creating pressure along the shaft. Danny keeps painting, drawing closer to release. Danny grabs Stiles’ shoulder and throws his head back, come spurting all over Danny’s stomach and Stiles’ hand. Stiles keeps moving his hand until Danny makes a keening noise, too much for his pleasure-sensitive cock.

Leaning back on the couch, Stiles smiles up at Danny. “Might need to heat the hot chocolate back up.” 

“Or maybe we can jump in the shower and start round two.” Danny laughs and leans down, kissing the smile from Stiles’ lips. 

The hot chocolate could wait.


End file.
